Serizawa Alucard
Your brain is about as bright as your etiquette. --- Arukado when facing a bunch of Southern Redneck --- Plebian like you is a waste of this planet oxygen. --- Arukado after feeding on a poor African village --- You're the treasure of my life, Yumi-chan. --- Arukado opinion on Itaba Yumi --- Arukado is the Prince and later King of the Vampire Count. He considered Kohinata Miku to be his younger sister and fiercely protective toward her. He has a strange friendship with Serizawa Yami and Tobi Personality He is a warm and kind version when you really get to known him. He doesn't hold a grudge and known how to behave himself. Arukado is more calm compare to Tobi and he generally act like a prince. However he doesn't shown any mercy to those he considered "plebian" and will feed on them whenever he hungry. Arukado is an Otaku and Weaboo who find western entertaiment and culture to be somewhat distasteful. He has a very big appetite when it come to coffee. Those trait are shared with his partner and bro Tobi. After meeting and spending time with Yumi Itaba, he develop a crush and desire to court her. History Serizawa Alucard is a vampire belong to Fangire race and the prince of all Fangire. When he betray his race and taken refugee in Japan, Alucard become friend with Serizawa Yami and was adopted into the Serizawa. He also become one of five founding member of Neo Illuminati. Power And Abilities Vampirism: Arukado has all the benefit of Vampirism but none of the drawback due to being half-fangire. Fangire Power: While Arukado cannot assume a Fangire Form, he can suck the life out of people by creating an energy projection that look like a pair of fang and "bite" someone with it. He has shown to be capable of "biting" an entire village occupied by terrorist. Knownledge Of Lore: He is has a very deep knowledge about magic and various lore in the world unknown to people mind. This include knowledge about various type of magic and many type of creature. Fuestle Specialist: Arukado is a specialist in the type of magic called "Fuestle". The form of magic that utilized multiple type of whistle and a Kivat to cast spell instantly. This form of magic in a way utilizing sound to achieve an effect. The whistle use in this form is called Fuestle, hence the name. Kivat User: Arukado can use the Kivat in order to become Kiva. An armored entity with enhanced strength, agility, endurance and have a set of Fuestle that tailored specially for it. In Kiva Form he gain the following ability: Enhanced Strength: He can destroy Jet fighter by merely landing on them after jumping. Enhanced Agility: He can jump into one jet fighter after another without difficulty. Running on wall like a spider without any magic enhancement, hanging himself like a bat. Or fly by having Kivat lifting him while hanging himself upside down. Survive In Space: Breathing is not a problem for him. Enhance Endurance: He can fight against an jet fighter arm with missile without difficulty. Has been taking an entire barrage of warship artillery. Surviving both atmospheric re-entry and escape velocity. High Jumping Ability: HE CAN JUMP STRAIGHT INTO THE MOON, AND JUMP BACK FROM THE MOON TO EARTH IN THE TIME SPAN THAT CAN BE MEASURED BY SECOND. Darkness Moon Break: His finishing move where he can use a Fuestle that made for the sole purpose of unleashing his armor potential to unlock the chain that bind his left leg. Causing the armor to open up an reveal that it actually a pair of batwing. Then JUMP INTO THE MOON and then JUMP BACK INTO EARTH and KICK SOMEONE TO DEATH WITH THE FORCE ACCUMULATE ALONG THE WAY. The power are range generally from making a crater that are atleast several hundred meter wide. He has destroy an entire aircraft carrier with this move. Saying that the army got their collective crap scared after witnessing such an act is by itself an understatement. Category:Symphogear Decade